Only in New York
by ArtFreak101
Summary: crossing over into the lives of their friends... can be awkward. But no less amusing.


DISCLIMER: I Blame this insanity on sleep deprivation Which due to my working hours has become quite frequent. A reminder to everyone that I own nothing that you read here save the idea and the story line.

000000000000000000000000000000

**HEY! **

**HEY! **

**HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!**

**MACHO, MACHO MAN…**

It was with open mouths and broken ears that they watched what could only be described as an orange clad ninja turtle and an overweight gargoyle dance…

…to the Village People.

**I'VE GOT TO BE – **

"You're a disgrace to your own kind!" The graveled old voice of Hudson yelled at the two from across the room, angry that the TV's volume would go no higher.

"Tell me about it." The blue clad ninja turtle Leonardo, and leader of the four covered his eyes with one hand and rubbed his temples with the other, already feeling the headache coming on.

Master Splinter said nothing as he sat cross legged in the center of the chaos.

Only through a lifetime of training and meditating (a.k.a.: selective hearing) was he able to effectively ignore and block the horrible noise pollution…

'_Hmm… Sushi…'_

**-- TO BE A MACHO MAN!**

A knock on the trap door to the clock tower above the station interrupted most everyones thoughts.

Two heads of two familiar women stuck their heads in the door. One was a short strawberry blonde haired woman and the other a long dark haired woman.

"Pizza's here!" April O'Neil announced, holding the several pizza boxes above her head.

"Pizza!" Michelangelo broke off from his dance routine and charged April. Or he charged the pizza, giving half a hug and a kiss on the cheek to April in the process.

"Food's here!" Broadway, exclaimed with an equally happy note and he simply charged the pizza. Already digging halfway into his third slice, the saw the brief exchange between Mike and April.

He paused and looked at Elisa curiously.

Detective Elisa Mazza glared at him from a distance before saying anything, unlocking the strap on the holster as a gesture. "Remember who carries the gun." The threat was open to suggestion.

Broadway smiled and gulped down the food in his mouth, ignoring the threat in favor of food. Sadly, the choice was one he made frequently.

Michelangelo, finishing his first pizza, looked around to see he and Broadway were the only ones eating anything. Not wanting to eat alone, he took it as his duty to dispense the food to everyone.

And promptly began chucking pizza at people.

Leonardo, Raphael and Master Splinter caught the pizza out the sheer reflex as April ducked at her own reflex.

Most everyone else was not so lucky.

Brooklyn, a tall red and lithe gargoyle, who had been messing with his motorcycle, caught pizza right in the mouth. Lexington, a small brown gargoyle had been playing a game station Mike had brought over with him, got it in the back.

Goliath, leader of the clan and Donatello, brain of the ninja turtle were not so lucky, as they had been in the midst of a conversation about the advantages and disadvantages of technology in their own fights.

The conversation was cut short as they both received pizza to the back of their heads.

Michelangelo and Broadway were still it seemed oblivious to the world around them, and completely ignorant of the two angry individuals who were planning their demise.

Fortunately, their savior and distraction came as a bright red a blue spandex clad human swinging…

SPLAT!

Everyone turned their head to the big picture window, where Spider-Man stuck to like a dead bug on the windshield of a car. A loud squeak filled the silence afterward as he slowly slid down the window.

Elisa looked over the Brooklyn, who while playing with his motorcycle, was unable to hide his snickering. "Forgot to tell him about the window we put in, huh?" She asked with a small glare that was offset by the smile on her face.

A hole was made in the outside wall during their last fight with Xanatos's robots. By way of being cheaper, they had decided to get a window rather than fix the stone wall.

Brooklyn no longer made any attempt to hide his snickering. "Hey, you heard him. 'Spider Sense.'" He made quotation marks in the air with his claws, rolling his eyes in the process. "Not my fault he doesn't listen to it."

You couldn't see it, but you knew Spider-Man was glaring at him from behind his mask. "I'm going to web you severely for that." He said through the glass.

"My, my, my. Look at the clock." Brooklyn looked down at this bare wrist, instantly slapping a claw over it. "Time to go." He all but shouted, running for the balcony and gliding off as fast as he could.

**HEY! **

**HEY! **

**HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!**

**MACHO, MACHO – **The song restarted.

"Hey! I love this song!" Spider-Man announced loudly, having not yet moved from the outside of the window.

And so it was with open mouths and broken ears that they watched what could only be described as an orange clad ninja turtle, and overweight gargoyle, and a man dressed in a bad color schemed spider costume dance…

…to the Village people.

Well, two of them danced anyway, As Spiderman was using his hands and feet to stick to the window, there was little else he could do but shake his butt and wiggle his arms a little.

April grinned and reached into her purse, pulling out a small portable camera, she began to unobtrusively make her way to the window.

"What are you doing?" Elisa asked, noting the camera in her hand.

April shrugged as most everyone's eyes fell on her. "What? I'm a reporter. I've got to report something." She raised the camera to her eyes and pointed it to the window. "The best part is no Peter Parker to take the credit this time."

Elisa sighed. "Just… turn the flash off so he doesn't notice okay?" She asked in a half exasperated tome. Sometimes it really was too much to be on the inside of these situations.

"Sure thing." April grinned "And the boss thinks Ninja are the only thing to happen in this city."


End file.
